Inkjet printing is a non-contact printing process in which droplets of ink are ejected from a printhead of an ink cartridge onto a print medium to form a desired image. A typical printhead has a plurality of very small nozzles with diameters in the micron range. Metal oxides such as titanium dioxide have been used as pigments in some inkjet ink formulations such as white inks for examples. White inks are useful for providing good visibility when printed on transparent and colored surfaces. However, not all inks based on metal oxides are effective for inkjet printing as they do not meet certain requirements relating to jettability and pigment dispersability.